


Practise Makes Perfect

by triste



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’ll do it again and again until you’re begging me to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practise Makes Perfect

Title: Practise Makes Perfect  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: No. 6  
Pairing: Nezumi/Shion  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Shion is easily distracted at first, but it doesn’t last as long as Nezumi would like. He just shuts Shion up with a kiss every time he tries to speak, and it actually works, at least until Shion places a palm on Nezumi’s chest and pushes with more strength than Nezumi is expecting.

“Wait,” Shion says breathlessly, lips wet and swollen. They’re tempting Nezumi in for yet another kiss, but Shion holds up his free hand as a warning. “I mean it. Listen to me.”

Nezumi makes an irritated noise low in his throat, but does as he’s told. “What?” he growls.

“I want to know why I’m the only one who’s naked.”

There’s a very good reason for that, and Nezumi keeps coming dangerously close to forgetting. “Does it matter?”

“Well, yes.” Shion’s palm slides down Nezumi’s chest until it reaches the hem of his shirt, the warmth of it bleeding through the fabric and into his skin. It feels good. Nezumi knows it would feel even better if only he would do what Shion wants and strip, but he can’t. “It’s unfair, for starters.”

“It’s for your own good,” Nezumi tells him.

Shion frowns, unimpressed, but then he smiles and slings a leg over Nezumi’s lower body. Nezumi raises his right thigh reflexively which Shion takes as a cue to roll his hips and grind himself against it, moaning blissfully.

And then Nezumi remembers.

This is why he can’t afford to take his clothes off. His self-control would disappear right alongside them, and he needs to hold himself in check.

Shion is right. It isn’t fair at all.

Even so, he has to do this. He can’t be like Shion and simply let himself go no matter how much he wishes he could.

“Come on,” Shion urges, his fingers finding their way to the zipper of Nezumi’s pants. “It’s okay. I want this. I want *you*. I’m ready.”

“Don’t be stupid.” It takes a supreme amount of effort for Nezumi to peel Shion’s hand away, but he somehow succeeds in convincing himself that it won’t be wasted. “Of course you’re not.”

“I am,” insists Shion, settling his weight more comfortably into Nezumi’s lap. “Why won’t you believe me?”

“Because–” Nezumi curses under his breath as Shion plasters himself to his front, slipping the hand that’s not attempting to undo Nezumi’s fly under his shirt to rub his nipples. “Because – fuck, don’t do that – because...”

“Because?” prompts Shion, sounding like he’s trying to be helpful while clearly not giving a damn about what Nezumi has to say. He’s too busy driving him insane.

“Because,” Nezumi grits out, resisting the urge to turn his head and bite the side of Shion’s neck, “correct me if I’m wrong here, but you’ve never had a cock up your ass before.”

That gets Shion’s attention, if only long enough so he can lean back far enough to show Nezumi how confused he’s feeling. “And?”

It’s not Shion’s fault, Nezumi reminds himself, closing his eyes and scrambling for whatever remnants of patience he might have left. He can’t help being an airhead any more than he can help being a horny virgin. It’s better than being an uptight virgin at least.

“We have to take it slow,” he explains. “Trust me on this one.”

“Why?” Shion always chooses the worst possible moments to start overflowing with curiosity, and it’s even more annoying now than it is usually. “Can’t you just...” He trails off, gesturing at Nezumi’s crotch. “I don’t know, stick it in?”

Nezumi’s right eyebrow twitches in annoyance. “I could,” he says slowly, wondering why he’d ever thought it would be a good idea to sleep with Shion in the first place, “but I won’t. Because I’m not a douche and you’re not prepared.”

Shion tilts his head thoughtfully. “If I’m prepared,” he murmurs, apparently going over the available options inside his brain, “then we can have sex.”

“But not tonight.”

Shion’s eyes widen in alarm. “Not tonight?”

“And not anytime soon.”

“But... but...” Shion is so distressed he can’t even complete his sentence properly. “That can’t be right. You must have miscalculated somewhere. I mean–”

“Be quiet,” Nezumi interrupts, unable to stop the smile from tugging at his lips. “Stop talking for a minute. You know how to ride a bike, don’t you?” Shion opens his mouth and then closes it again when Nezumi narrows his eyes, nodding wordlessly. “But you didn’t know how to do it on your own, right? You had to get someone to teach you. Then you had to practise in order to get better. It’s a crappy analogy, but sex isn’t really so different.”

“So we won’t be able to do it right away.”

“Pretty much.”

Shion’s expression starts off crestfallen. Then it turns from guilty to ashamed. His teeth worry at his lower lip for a few seconds and he lowers his gaze like a naughty child being told to reflect on his bad behaviour. Nezumi sincerely hopes no one else will ever get to see him like this because, god, he’s positive it would be more than enough to arouse even the most frigid individual.

“Is it my fault?” Shion asks hesitantly. “Am I not good enough? Did I do something wrong?”

“You must be joking.” Nezumi touches his cheek gently, tracing over the mark. It’s become a habit for him lately. Sometimes he finds himself doing it without even realising. “Quit worrying so much. It’s only natural. There’s nothing to apologise for.”

Or so he says, but Shion doesn’t seem to believe him. He’s gone from one extreme to the other, from being overly enthusiastic to having lost all interest. It’d be great if he could find a happy medium, but that’s where Nezumi is supposed to step in.

Partly because he’s curious, and partly because he’s concerned by Shion’s change of heart, Nezumi decides to find out what his motives are.

“What’s the hurry?” he continues, softening his voice. “There’s no need to rush. Why are you getting so worked up about this?”

“It’s important to me,” Shion mumbles. “I mean, we can’t be proper lovers until we’ve had sex.” He blushes, somewhat belatedly considering everything he’s done so far. “And I...” He fidgets a bit while he searches for the right words inside his head. “I wanted to experience the intimacy of it for myself. I wanted it to bring me closer to you. I wanted to please you and make you happy. Sex will accomplish all of that, won’t it?”

He’s baring not only his body, but also his soul. He does it so earnestly, so willingly. There’s a tiny part of Nezumi that thinks he could destroy Shion over this. It would be so easy to be cruel, to break his heart, but Shion believes in him so fervently that Nezumi could never bring himself to lose his trust.

“You won’t accomplish anything if you don’t enjoy it,” says Nezumi. “That’s the whole point of this exercise. It’s my job to make it good for you. I’d be a failure otherwise.”

“I want to make it good for you too,” Shion insists.

“Then I guess we’re finally on the same page.” Nezumi’s mouth finds its way back to Shion’s, and they indulge themselves in gentle, lingering kisses for a while before Nezumi decides to move onto the next stage. “Lift up,” he instructs.

“Like this?” Shion raises himself onto his knees and places his hands on Nezumi’s shoulders in order to remain balance.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Nezumi makes sure his fingers are slicked well with oil. He’s probably going to need plenty for what comes next. “Now, this might feel kind of weird. Tell me if you want to stop.”

Shion jerks when Nezumi reaches behind him and slides his middle finger inside, eyes going wide. Nezumi watches his reactions carefully.

“Okay?” he asks.

“Okay,” Shion says, letting out a deep breath and relaxing his muscles. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“I should think not. It’s only one finger.”

“How many more are you going to put in?”

“I’m not planning on going any further than two for tonight. I doubt you could handle anything else just yet.” Shion looks insulted, but Nezumi doesn’t care. “Jeez, take it easy. It’s not a race.”

“But I–”

Nezumi interrupts by running his free hand over Shion’s ass, nails digging possessively into his skin. Shion gasps and gives a faint “oh” sound. He does it again when Nezumi’s fingers dip down lower and reach his balls, longer and louder this time.

“Touch yourself,” he says. Shion gapes at him. “It’s not like I can do it for you. I’m too busy. Besides,” he adds, flicking his tongue along the curve of Shion’s left ear, “I want to see you jerking off while I fuck you with my fingers. I bet it’d be really hot.” He grins triumphantly at the way Shion shudders violently. “Go on. Do it.”

And Shion does, albeit hesitantly and awkwardly, as embarrassed as he is turned on. He’s still stroking himself when Nezumi adds another finger, slow and teasing, and he bucks, his cock bumping against Nezumi’s belly. “Nezumi,” he pants, head bowed, shoulders shaking. “Oh god...”

“Is it good?” Nezumi already knows the answer, but he feels like hearing it anyway.

“Yes,” Shion moans. “Yes, yes, yes.”

He keeps on saying it, only stopping when Nezumi presses wet, open mouthed kisses over whatever part of Shion’s body his mouth can reach so he can croon in approval, but then he lets go of his cock and starts rubbing it into Nezumi’s hip instead, and it’s even sexier to watch him grow more and more desperate than watching him masturbate.

And then, because Shion always has to do things his own way, he moves the hand that’s left his dick to his ass and lets one of his fingers join Nezumi’s to fuck himself open further. He’s tight around their fingers, so much so that it can’t be entirely comfortable for him.

“Hey,” Nezumi chokes.

“It’s all right,” Shion assures him breathlessly. “I like it.”

Either he’s being his usual idiot self by trying to prove something or – and Nezumi shudders – he genuinely gets off on pain. Next thing they know he’ll be asking Nezumi to spank him. He’s messed up enough to make such a request. That, and he’s pushing him. He’s doing this to find out just how far he can test Nezumi’s strength of will. Although there’s nothing Nezumi would like more than showing Shion that there are some limits that shouldn’t be broken, he can’t.

“Stop being such a little bitch,” Nezumi hisses, biting Shion’s neck, “and let me handle this.”

Shion curses, and Nezumi laughs in delight. He’s never heard him use such vulgar language before. Sex is obviously good for Shion if it has this kind of effect on him. “Please,” he whines. “Please, Nezumi.”

“Please what?”

“I... I...” Shion lets out a startled whimper as he comes, like he’s not expecting it all, and then his body sags weakly, his forehead hot and damp against Nezumi’s shoulder Then, when he manages to find the breath, he asks, “Does this mean we can have sex now?”

“No,” Nezumi says firmly. “So stop sounding like a broken record.”

“But what about you?” Shion stares pointedly at the bulge in Nezumi’s pants.

“I’ll take care of it later. Just–”

Shion cuts him off by accomplishing what he failed to do earlier and undoing the zipper to free Nezumi’s cock. He glances up, uncertain. “Should I suck it?”

It’s a wonder Nezumi doesn’t come right there and then. There’s something about Shion saying filthy things with an innocent face that’s more arousing than he’d care to admit. “Don’t bother. You wouldn’t do it right, anyway.” Shion gets that offended look again, so Nezumi says, “Use your hands. That’ll be enough.”

And Shion does, clumsy and still somewhat sluggish. His hands are soft and pampered from never having experienced a hard day’s work in his life, a stark contrast to how Nezumi’s are tough and calloused, but they feel good on his cock as Shion builds up a steady stroking motion. It’s not much longer before Nezumi to leave them sticky with his come and Shion stares at his fingers contemplatively, before bringing to his mouth and licking them. Nezumi gives a strangled moan as he watches, wishing he could just flip Shion over onto all fours and fuck him like he’s been aching to do for as long as he can remember, but it’ll be a while yet before he can go again, and even longer until he can actually go through with it.

“This would be so much easier if you were a woman,” he complains, flopping onto his back and stretching out his limbs.

“I thought you weren’t interested in picking up girls,” Shion comments.

“I’m not. But it would be less of a pain.” Nezumi waves a hand lazily. “It’s a whole lot easier finding contraception than it is to get a hold of toys.”

“Toys?”

“Butt plugs, vibrators, stuff like that. Not that you have any idea what I’m talking about.” Nezumi snickers at Shion’s blank expression. Then he thinks of Rikiga. He’s sure he’d know how to obtain such things. Hell, he probably owns a few already. But he’s a bastard and Nezumi would rather die than go to him for favours. “Whatever. We’ll improvise.”

“I see.” Shion either doesn’t catch Nezumi’s ‘no you don’t’ expression or chooses to ignore it. “Sex is more complicated than I thought.”

“It is when you’re involved.”

There’s no harshness to the words for once, although they are sincere. It’s not just sex. Shion seems to complicate everything. He doesn’t even do it on purpose. That’s what makes it all the more ironic.

“We’re going to do this again, right?” Shion says, a tinge of anxiousness in his voice. “You’d better not change your mind. I won’t forgive you if you do.”

“Never fear, Your Majesty,” Nezumi drawls mockingly, dragging Shion down beside him. “We’ll do it again and again until you’re begging me to stop. Practise makes perfect, after all.”

 

End.


End file.
